Splitting Paths
I've come to realize the lack of upgrades in Btd6 is kind of underwhelming - I mean, only 15 upgrades? We can do better than that! How it works When you get 3/x/x of a tower, the upgrade path from there is split in 2: paths A and B. When you buy an upgrade from one of the paths, the path becomes one again. The "Normal" tower upgrades are on path A. You can only have one 5th tier tower from the A and B paths per game, meaning you can't have a 5a/x/x Dart Monkey and a 5b/x/x Dart Monkey, unless you have specific Monkey Knowledge Upgrades such as Master Double Cross, which allows you to have an x/x/5a Dart Monkey in addition to an x/x/5b Dart Monkey. What a bargain! =Post your things here!= Post-BTD6 Judbud's Ideas All costs presume Medium Difficulty. Dart Monkey 4b/x/x: Triple Pult. "Triple the spike-o-pults for triple the pain!" ''Fires 3 Spike-o-pults side by side at the bloons. All three of them can hit the bloons individually, and in addition, all of them deal +1 layer of damage. Cost: 1,500 5b/x/x: '''Wall of Pain.' "They shall not pass." Fires 5 Spike-o-pults side-by side. When hitting a bloon, it has the same effect as a Supermonkey's knockback, and when hitting a MOAB, it has the same effect as a MOAB shove heli pilot. In addition, each Spike-o-pult ball deals 4 layers of damage, has 150 pierce, and travels across the full map! Cost: 25,000 x/4b/x: Carbon Copy Efficiencies. "With new nanotube technologies, we can create more darts than ever before! A new ability, '''Hypercreation,' gives each Dart Monkey on the screen an additional projectile for 15 seconds! In addition, the main Dart Monkey now has a Penta-shot." The main dart monkey fires 5 shots instead of 3. Hypercreation lasts 15 seconds, has a cooldown of 85 seconds, and stacks with itself, but only once. Cost: 4,500 x/5b/x: '''Duoplication.' "Has science gone too far?" The main Dart Monkey fires 8 darts, 3 times as quickly. In addition, Hypercreation is now permanently active, and is replaced by Ultracreation, '''which has the same effect as Hypercreation on every tower, and the same effect as two Hypercreations on Dart Monkeys, as well as lasting 25 seconds. This ability does not stack at all with Hypercreation. Cost: 34,000 x/x/4a: '''Arbalest. "Replaces the Dart Monkey's crossbow with a much slower but more powerful Arbalest!" ''Increases the layers popped from 3 to 7, but reduces the attack speed by 25%. In addition, the projectile is now significantly larger, and has +2 pierce. Cost: 3,000 x/x/5b: '''Spectral Knowledge.' "Enhances the Dart Monkey's arbalest with spectral energy, giving it additional bolts!" ''Every Arbalest bolt fired creates 3 spectral bolts within the nearest half of the Dart Monkey's range, which fly out towards the bloons 1/2 a second later. Each bolt ricochets, moves as fast as the regular projectile, deals 13 layers of damage, and has infinite pierce, but only lasts for 2 seconds before dissipating. The regular arbalest bolts also deal 18 layers of damage. The spectral bolts are not affected by Hyper or Ultracreation, but the regular bolts are. Cost: 31,000 Boomerang Monkey 4b/x/x: '''Slashing. '"With glaives infused with pure undying fury, Bloons can be hit multiple times by the same attack." ''Glaives can now double back on themselves when they reach the end of a bloon chain. If there are no bloons near enough for the glaive to bounce to, it will repeatedly hit the same bloon until either the bloon pops or the glaive runs of of pierce. The glaives do not gain any bonus stats. Cost: 3,500 5b/x/x: '''Undying Glaives.' "The pure power of shadow consumes the Boomerang Monkey." ''If a glaive pops its tracking bloon entirely, it launches at high speed towards the next bloon/group of bloons. If there are no bloons on screen, the glaives will stop and wait for more toarrive. Glaives now have 1,000 popping power and deal 4 layers of damage, and the Boomerang Monkey itself continuously fires glaives. The glaives also last for 20 seconds or until the end of the round, whichever is shorter. Cost: 66,000 x/4b/x: '''Ambidexterity.' "Genetic modifications allow the Boomerang Monkey to fire one boomerang from each arm. It can also use its new ability, '''Ultradexterity,' to allow each arm to fire 2 boomerangs."'' The Boomerang Monkey fires one Boomerang from each arm, the bonus Boomerang following a mirrored arc. Ultradexterity lasts for 25 seconds with a cooldown of 75 seconds, and causes each arm to fire 2 boomerangs at once similar to the Specialty Building from BTD5. Cost: 4,200 x/5b/x: Armed. "Using automated mechanical arms, we can allow the Boomerang Monkey to shoot 6 Boomerangs at once!" ''The Boomerang Monkey has 2 mechanical arms on each side that each shoot Boomerangs. The middle set of arms fires boomerangs in a weird wavy arc that goes towards the middle, towards the outside, then to the orientation where it was fired before reversing its arc. The outmost arms fire boomerangs with the opposite orientation to its respective inner arm. Ultradexterity now lasts 35 seconds and affects all arms. All boomerangs deal +2 layers of damage. Cost: 24,000 x/x/4b: '''Kylie Splitters. '"Upon reaching the furthest distance, the boomerang splits into 8 regular boomerangs which then fuse back together and return to the monkey." ''Explained by the description. The kylie boomerang also explodes if it reaches its pierce cap. The bonus boomerangs also deal 2 layers of damage like Red Hot Rangs and can hit the same targets that their base Kylie boomerang hit. Cost: 4,500 x/x/5b: '''Recursive Kylie.' "Kylies on kylies on kylies!" The primary Kylie boomerang deals 8 extra damage and is significantly larger. Upon splitting, it splits into 10 Splitting kylies that each deal 3 extra damage. Upon splitting again, they become 8 Red Hot 'Rangs that each deal 2 extra damage. They then preform the whole process in reverse, popping bloons all the while. Cost: 50,000 Pre-BTD6 Minecraft's IdeasCategory:Upgrades Dart Monkey 3B/X: Red-Hot Darts: Darts can pop Lead Bloons. Cost: 600 / 650 / 725 / 850 4B/X: Splodey Darts: Darts explode when they reach their maximum pierce! Cost: 1000 / 1100 / 1200 / 1325 5B/X: Darts of Doom: Darts pop anything in their path, and explosions penetrate through 4 layers of Bloon! Cost: 3200 / 3500 / 4000 / 4800 X/3B: Steel-Tipped Darts: Steel-tipped darts can pop 5 bloons at once! Cost: 750 / 800 / 875 / 975 X/4B: Super Darts: Darts pop a whopping 8 layers of bloon now! Sticky Darts Ability: Darts are tipped with glue, slowing bloons down! Lasts 20 seconds. Ability Cooldown: 15 seconds Cost: 2000 / 2200 / 2500 / 2750 X/5B: Coming Soon Tack Shooter 3B/X: Extra Pierce: +1 pierce. Cost: 525 / 600 / 700 / 825 4B/X: Super Pierce: 50% chance to have +2 pierce instead of +1 peirce. Cost: 850 / 925 / 1025 / 1200 5B/X: Ultra Pierce: Always pierces through 3 bloons! Cost: 2000 / 2400 / 2750 / 3500 X/3B: Melted Tacks: Tacks can pop Lead Bloons. Cost: 700 / 750 / 825 / 950 X/4B: Double Fire: 20% chance to fire twice. Double Fire Ability: '''Increased chance of firing twice to 50%. Lasts 10 seconds. Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds Cost: 850 / 950 / 1100 / 1250 X/5B: Coming Soon Banana Farm 3B/X: Assorted Sizes: The bigger the better! Bananas now vary in sizes, giving anywhere from $25 to $40. Cost: 2000 / 2300 / 2750 / 3400 4B/X: Genetic Engineering: Monkey scientists have developed a serum that makes bananas grow even larger! Prices range from $30 to $50. Cost: 4400 / 4700 / 5100 / 5600 5B/X: Overgrowth: The bananas are growing bigger than ever! These giant fruits can be priced from $40 to $65! Cost: 7200 / 7600 / 8200 / 9000 X/3B: Priceless Bananas: A recent increase in sales means that bananas are now worth double their original price! Cost: 9000 / 9500 / 10300 / 11500 X/4B: Golden Bananas: A spilt potion caused the farm to grow bananas made of solid gold! They are worth 250% their original price! Cost: 15000 / 16000 / 17500 / 20000 X/5B: Diamond Bananas: Crushed diamond is added to the fertilizer, so the bananas are now made of diamond and worth 300% their original price! Cost: 10 Diamond Ore, as well as: 37500 / 40000 / 45000 / 55000 '''TBA Milesmanmusic's Ideas Dart Monkey 3B/X: Bloontonium Darts $595 Can pop every type of Bloon. 4B/X: Napalm Darts $1475: Applies napalm to Bloons. Also explodes when it reaches it's pierce cap, damaging 2 layers in a wide radius. X/3B: Double Speed $435: Shoots twice as fast! X/4B: Extreme Speed $2125: Shoots 4x as fast. The darts have a pierce cap of 25! Tack Shooter 3B/X: Firey Tacks $595: Tacks can pop leads 4B/X: Doom Tacks $3575 Doom tacks explode, popping 3 layers off Bloons with a 5% chance of doing 10 damage. X/3B: Enhanced Speed $715 Shoots much faster with longer range X/4B: Sonic Boom $3575 Tacks rarely do a sonic boom, doing 5 damage to nearby Bloons and stunning for 13 seconds. Also, previous effects are doubled. Sniper Monkey 3B/X: Stun Bullets $2125: Bullets have a 10% chance of stunning bloons for a few seconds after impact. 4B/X: Knockback Bullets $3575: Bullets sometimes knock bloons back to the start. X/3B: Cash Bullets $7550: You get $10 when the bullet hits a bloon. X/4B: Hyper Banana Bullets $20400: You get $35 when the bullet hits a bloon. Vbsarchitect's Ideas Milk monkey Path 1 3B/x Milk robot Milk monkey made a robot that squirts milk in its range to distract bloons. 637/750/810 4B/x Milk robot version 2.0 Milk monkey upgraded the robot to 2.0 so that it can shoot plasma milk. 1912/2250/2430 Path 2 x/3B Steel bottles Milk robot now shoots steel bottles that spills milk on the track to distract bloons and then the bloons get popped by the steel bottles. 420/495/532 X/4B Sticky milk Milk robot now shoots sticky milk that spills on bloons which makes slow them down. 10200/12000/12960 Lenny's Ideas Dart Monkey X/3B Barbed Darts - 500/600/700/1000 - Gives the dart extra popping power 5 X/4B Hand-Axes - '700/650/900/1100 - Gives the dart monkey a range boost speed boost and has the ability to pop 2 layers both the same time. 3B/X '''Splitters '- 800/900/1200/1500 - Gives the dart to instantly split after popping 5 bloons into 3 homing darts. 4B/X 'Dart Bombs '- 1000/1200/1500/2000 - Instead of splitting into 3 homing darts it explodes into 16 darts with a popping power 5 Tack Shooter X/3B 'Shrapnel Sprayer - '''500/600/700/1200 - Like Ring of fire except without the fire X/4B '''Shrapnel Bombs '(Special Ability) 2500/3000/4000/5500 - Once activated a rain of small grey bombs with a 3 second fuse. once explodes it releases a massive wave of shrapnel popping 3 layers of every bloon and does 20% more damage to moabs. 3B/X 'Tack Gatling Gun - '''1200/1700/2300/4000 - Turns into a Gatling gun with infinite range and is automatic and shoots much faster than the Gatling gun with a pierce of 2 bloons 4B/X '''Double Barrels '- 2000/3000/3700/4500 - Turns into a double barrel gatling gun with same speed buy pierces 4 bloons and pops 2 layers now. Sniper Monkey X/3B '''Explosive Bloonshot - 3400/4000/4500/5000 - 70% Chance of shots being explosive with the force of a MOAB Mauler X/4B 'Posthumus Shot '- 9800/10200/12000/15000 - Effective on long line tracks, Shots have a 55% of penetrating all bloons in 1 shot, it is also explosive. 3B/X 'Double Bursts '- 2500/3000/3500/4500 - Every shot is two shots instead of 1 shot 4B/X 'Slugger '- 10000/12000/14000/17000 - The Bullet travels slower damaging MOABs Tremendously and penetrates all bloons Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades